


Balancing Power

by lexie_stydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexie_stydia/pseuds/lexie_stydia
Summary: Lydia and Peter have become inexplicably drawn to each other despite their mutual hatred. What ensues is a fight for power over the other person. Peter might know more than he's letting on.





	Balancing Power

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there are any tags I need to add. Enjoy! - A

Lydia isn’t sure how it happened but sometime in the last year Peter went from being a psychopathic ex-alpha to the man she thought about between boyfriends. Well… maybe when she was with boyfriends too. The inadequate ones, anyway. This man, who was entirely too old for her, became the focus of her fantasies. 

Lydia soon finds herself admiring Peter’s form when he isn’t looking. Or clenching her thighs together when he sits beside her. She imagines what it might be like to feel his scruff against the smooth skin of her thighs. 

“Lydia, you tease me,” Peter whispers in her ear. 

She jumps slightly and he chuckles, brushing up against her as he reaches for another beer that’s sitting on the counter. 

The pack meeting ended over ten minutes ago. Why is she still here? In his loft, alone with him, of all people? She hadn’t heard him come up behind her, but she certainly feels every inch where their bodies meet. 

Lydia closes her eyes and takes a moment to compose herself before speaking. 

“I have no idea what you mean, Peter.” 

Peter chuckles again. “Don’t you?” 

She bristles at the words. 

His hand trails from her hip to the space below her navel, just above the hem of her jeans. She represses the shudder that the feel of his fingers against her bare skin elicits. Even so, he can probably still hear the hitch in her breath. 

When he speaks next she can feel his lips brushing her earlobe and can’t hide the physical expression of shivers. 

“I can smell it on you,” Peter whispers. His fingers begin tracing a path further down her abdomen. 

“Every time you think I don’t notice your stare. Every time you catch your breath. The flush that spreads across your chest…” 

He sighs. “You’re delectable.” Peter’s hand finally slips beneath the lace of Lydia’s panties. He pauses. 

“Tell me no and I’ll stop.” 

Lydia says nothing. 

Peter growls and continues south until he feels how ready she is for him. He slips a finger in and Lydia moans. Peter noses at her throat, gently scraping with his teeth and slips in a second finger. 

He’s going too slow and Lydia whines, rocking against his fingers, trying to get some added friction. Peter tuts and withdraws his fingers before putting them in her mouth and telling her to suck. 

She does so, tasting herself on his fingers, making eye contact, showing him just how far she can take them. Swirling her tongue and displaying her considerable talents. Lydia can feel his hardening cock pressed against her, yet he pulls away. 

“Another time,” He calls over his shoulder. 

Lydia lets out a growl of frustration and swears she can hear him laugh through the swinging kitchen door. 

She’d been a fool to think he wouldn’t notice. That he couldn’t sense her pent up frustration every time they were in the same room. 

It seems Peter wants her to beg. Lydia Martin does not beg. 

***

“Is this what you wanted, Peter?”

Lydia’s caught him off guard. He should have heard her heartbeat, her breath, but he hadn’t.   
He looks exhausted, covered head to toe in dirt and...blood? But his eyes perk up at the sight before him. And what a sight it is. 

Lydia lounges in his tousled sheets, entirely naked, but for her black heels. She made sure to rub herself on every inch of them so he’d have no chance of not scenting her long after she’s gone. 

“I’ve seen worse,” He shrugs. 

Lydia raises her brows and spreads her legs a little wider. “You’ve not seen a better sight in your damn life.”

Peter grins devilishly. “I can’t argue with that logic.”

Lydia quirks one finger at him. “Then get over here. And lose the pants.” 

She turns so that she’s on all fours and slowly, lazily climbs her way up to the pillows. Peter groans and she hears his belt hit the floor. When she feels the bed dip beneath her she turns to face Peter. She uses a slim hand to push him onto his back and he moves so he’s resting comfortably against the headboard. 

She smirks pointedly at his thick cock, glistening with pre-cum. “I guess it’s not just me, then.” 

And so she straddles him on either side, hovering above him, not touching. Slowly, oh so slowly, she lowers herself, savouring every brush of skins against hers. She feels his hardness beneath her and she pushes down, trailing her core over his length, his thighs, his abdomen. A moan escapes her lips like a secret she wasn’t supposed to share. She does this for several minutes, never tiring of the growing frustration and longing that’s taking over Peter. 

Eventually though, he tires of her games and snarls while thrusting up, trying to find his mark. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Lydia tuts and pulls away. 

“Every time you touch me,” She caresses her fingers down his abs. “Every time you try and take control,” She nips at his lip, drawing blood. “Every time... this ends. We start over. I’m in control, and don’t you forget it.” She digs her nails into the soft flesh of his arm for emphasis, loving the way he winces. “Understood?” 

Peter nods, murder in his eyes. 

“Good.” 

Lydia shimmies down his body until she’s facing his impressive length. Without any further preamble she takes him in. She demonstrates the same skills she did three days ago in the kitchen. Alternating between sucking and licking his shaft. Occasionally skimming her teeth along his length. Flicking her tongue over his slit. She watches him the entire time, watches his steely control and his barely contained frustration. 

But she’s bored with this. Lydia’s already given him far more pleasure than he ever gave her. 

Sitting on his lap once again she grinds down once, twice, three times. Finally, she guides him until he’s lined up at her entrance and she sinks down until just his head is in her. She see his clenched fists, the effort he’s exerting to remain still. 

The draw to do more, to take him in until she’s screaming his name is unbearable. But Lydia is not a slave to her hormones and she’s certainly not a slave to this man. She leans forward so their noses are brushing and just as he’s about to claim her mouth she draws back her hand and slaps him across the face. Not a full slap, not hard enough to leave a mark but certainly enough to sting. She giggles at the look of shock on his face. 

Lydia pulls away, leaving him cold and wanting and perhaps a little blue-balled. 

“Next time you tease me… make sure you’re ready to face the consequences.” 

The devil in heels. Not only a harbinger of death but, perhaps, the goddess of death. 

She will wreck him before this over. 

***  
Lydia never intended to linger after the latest pack meeting but Stiles had kept her, trying to figure out some asinine theory of his. By the time they finished Lydia realized that she still hadn’t grabbed her purse. Her purse was Marc Jacobs and worth more money than her life. 

Lydia had successfully been ignoring Peter these last two weeks. She made sure to never be alone with him and ignored every angry, desperate text message he sent her way. They both knew where this was headed, whatever force was pulling them together, but so long as Lydia denied him, she was in control. And she was in control. So she wasn’t really thinking as she climbed the stairs back to the loft. Her mind was fractured along many lines of thought. 

Lydia senses him more than she hears him, and curses herself for being so stupid as to come back for her purse alone. 

“Who the hell do you think you are,” He growls. 

Before Lydia can answer she’s being spun around and none too gently pressed face first against the brick wall. Rough hands grope under her skirt, finding the lace and pulling it down until her underwear is tangled around her heels. 

Two rough fingers find their mark, thrusting in and out so fast her legs begin to quiver. Lydia spreads her legs as far as they’ll go with her underwear still between her ankles and braces a hand against the wall. She bites her lip to keep in the squeals that want to escape. Lydia has never squealed. When he brushes her clit, she comes, clenching around his fingers and panting out his name. 

Satisfied, Peter drops his pants and without further preamble sheaths himself in her with one thrust. He’s animalistic, giving her no time to adjust, claiming her as his wolf demands. 

Lydia pants and tries to meet him thrust for thrust. She pulls herself back to reality long enough to rasp out, “Not without a condom.”   
He growls, claws scratching at the brick wall, but aquieces. He orders Lydia to strip out of everything but her heels while he puts on the condom. She complies, waiting for him against the wall. 

He hoists her up, arms bulging at the strain of holding her against the wall. Once again, he wastes no time pounding into her, making her toes curl. He nips at her neck but she smacks him away. 

“No marks.” 

He’s not pleased. Determined to leave a mark on her of some kind, he thrusts with extra vigour causing her back to scrape against the brick. She doesn’t mind at all. 

The renewed pace has her moaning out his name with reverence. She’s never been fucked like this before. Never been claimed by someone so dominating and obviously skilled with his cock. She knows how wet she is, embarrassingly so and yet Lydia knows that it pleases Peter to no end. He seems to know she’s never had such a thick cock, such a relentless pace. She’s never fucking seen stars before. 

He pulls out and she barely registers his absence before he’s pushing back in. Lydia vaguely realizes that something is different but she’s too far gone to even care. 

It’s only when the base of his cock starts to swell, causing a mixture of pleasure and pain and stretch in Lydia, that she realizes he took the condom off. Peter starts to rut and she smacks him, disturbing the bliss creeping across his face. 

“Peter, you bastard!” 

She tries to pull away, only to find that the knot has swollen too much. 

“Shhh,” He soothes. His hips stutter and Lydia feels the first splashes of his warm cum. “It was always meant to be. You were always meant to be mine.” 

“Fuck you,” She spits. 

He nips at her lip, before smoothing the hurt with his tongue. 

“I’d rather fuck you, love.” He groans, finding a new angle that has his balls clenching tightly once again, and Lydia gasping at the fullness of more cum. 

Even though she’s not a wolf, Lydia does an admirable impression of a snarl. 

Peter smirks and reaches down to play with her clit, nosing at her neck as he does. 

Lydia screams. Despite her anger she’s incredibly turned on by Peter. His arrogance, his dominance, the thickness of his cock between her thighs…

She comes, gasping Peter’s name. Her back arches off the wall so that there isn’t an inch of space between their bodies. Her nails dig into his forearms, marring the tan skin before it quickly heals over. 

Just as she’s coming down, the spasms receding to a tolerable level that leaves her legs shaking, Peter leans down and bites her neck, marking her as his own. Lydia manages to give Peter one last incredulous look before collapsing unconscious. 

Peter guides Lydia to the floor where he eases out of her. His cum starts to spill out and he frowns, dissatisfied. 

He grabs Lydia’s skirt from the floor, tearing off a strip to wipe the blood flowing from her neck. When he’s satisfied that the wound isn’t a serious threat to his mate’s health he seats himself in her once more and begins to thrust. 

Lydia will give him pups whether she wants to or not. He’ll take care of her. And together, Peter, the banshee, and their brood will be unstoppable.


End file.
